Fictional Cities and Towns in North America
'LIST' Cities and Towns A : Absolution - Cowboys and Aliens 2011 film : Agrestic (California) - Weeds television series : Altamont - Thomas Wolfe's novel Look Homeward, Angel : Arnoldstown (named for Benedict Arnold and located in the Republic of New England) - Kingsley Amis's novel The Alteration : "Arlen, Texas" - King of the Hill : Ascension (Washington) - Behemoth 2011 television movie : Avonlea (Prince Edward Island) - Lucy Maud Montgomery's novel Anne of Green Gables B : Banville (California) - My Name is Khan 2010 film : Belmont Falls (perhaps Massachusetts) - "Glow in the Dark" episode of Boston Legal : Biloxi (Tennessee) - F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel The Great Gatsby : Blackwater - Straw Dogs 2011 remake of the brilliant 1971 film (why bother to take any artistic risks?) : Bomer (Kansas) - Joseph Millard's novel The Gods Hate Kansas : Bridge-to-Nowhere (village on a destroyed spaghetti overpass) - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 45 : Bridgeburg (Ohio) - Fit Town Fat Town episode of News Readers with Louis La Fonda C : Cascadiopolis - Jay Lake's "In the Forests of the Night," in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis : Catela (California) - Tim Z. Hernandez's short story collection Breathing, In Dust : Centertown (Indiana) - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations : Chatswin (New York) - ''Suburgatory television series'' : Chorowait (New York) - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes : Cobbler's Bluff - David Sedaris' novel Naked, brief reference p. 156 : Cooper's Dell - Red State 2011 film : Cutter (Washington, near Spokane) - Chris Crutcher's young adult novel Whale Talk D : DeBitter (Indiana) - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle 2000 film : Democra-city - 1939 New York World's Fair exhibit : Dirtbag (Ohio) - SNL Sketch : Daughtry (Texas) - Django Unchained 2012 film E : Eagle Glen - Tom Vanderbilt's nonfiction book Traffic: Why We Drive the Way We do, pp. 140-141 : East Chatswin (New York) - ''Suburgatory television series'' : Evers (Mississippi) - Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron F : Five Points - The Simpsons animated comedy television series : Fledgling Ridge - Tom Vanderbilt's nonfiction book Traffic: Why We Drive the Way We do. pp. 140-141 : Flowertown (Iowa) (refugee settlement) - S.G. Redling's novel Flowertown : Forks (Washington) - Stephenie Meyer's novel Twilight : Frostbite Falls - The Bullwinkle Show G : Galt's Gulch - Ayn Rand's novel Atlas Shrugged : Gatlin (Nebraska) - Stephen King's novel Children of the Corn : Gitler (Missouri) - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Goblu (Michigan) - copyright trap : Gordonville (Louisiana) - Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts, footnote p. 156 : Great New York - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Greater Vancouver - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star : Green Bluff (Illinois) - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles : Green Prairie - Philip Wylie's novel Tomorrow! (Beyond Armageddon) : Guadalatucky - Inside Probing, Part 1 episode of My Name is Earl, April 30, 2009 H : Hammond (North Carolina) - The Campaign 2012 film : Hemlock Grove (Pennsylvania) - Brian McGreevy's novel Hemlock Grove: A Novel I : Independence, USA - Glenn Beck conservative fantasy planned town K : Killeville (Virginia) - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic L : Lake Wobegon(Minnesota)- Prairie Home Companion Radion Show - NPR : Langley Falls (Virginia) - American Dad television series : Lillian (Ohio) - Super 8 2011 film : Lucifer (New Mexico) - Route 666: Part 1 episode of Married With Children television series : Lumberton (Northwest) - Blue Velvet 1986 film : Lynx River - CBC television series North of 60 M : Mahogonny - Kurt Weill and Bertolt Brecht's opera "Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny" (Aufstieg und Fall der Stadt Mahagonny) : Manbrookstat - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero : Mandrake Falls (New Hampshire) - Mr. Deeds 2002 film : Mason - John Benjamin Has a Van episode : McDermot (Nebraska) - Dan O'Brien's novel Stolen Horses : Mercury (Minnesota) - Young Adult 2011 "tragedy/comedy" film : Mercyville American Dad television series, brief reference : Millgate - Philip K. Dick's novel Now Wait for Last Year : Missile Gap (Alabama) - Christopher Buckley's novel They Eat Puppies, Don't They? : Morganville (Wisconsin) - Identity Thief 2013 film : Morgue - "The Zanti Misfits" episode of The Outer Limits, December 30, 1963 : Morocroft (Wyoming) - Paul 2011 film : Mooseport (Maine) - Welcome to Mooseport 2004 film : Moralton (Statesota) - Adult Swim series Moral Orel Adult Swim television series : Mount Harwell (Ohio) - Lloyd Biggle, Jr.'s novel The Chronocide Mission: A Time Travel Novel : Mystic Falls (Virginia) - The Vampire Diaries television series N : New Greenwich - In Time 2011 film : New Jerusalem - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Revolt in 2100 : New St. Louis - John Scalzi's "Utere Nihil Non Extra Quititationem Suis," in his own edited short story collection Metatropolis : New Vegas - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 37 : New Woodstock - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia : Novoe Washingtongrad - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Nuevo Santa Fe - Steven Gould's novel 7th Sigma O : Old Sandwich - episodes in Season 7 and 8 of the television series Weeds : Ouranos (Idaho) - Greg Bear's novel Heads, p. 48 P : “Palatkwapi” or Red Walked City of the Southern Lands (Southwest) - Hopi tradition : Paradise (Louisiana) - Walker Percy's novel Love in the Ruins : Paradise (Ohio) - Pittacus Lore's novel I am Number Four : Pawnee (Indiana) - Parks and Recreation television series : Peaceful Valley - "Valley of the Shadow" Twilight Zone January 17, 1963. : Peyton Place (New Hampshire) - Grace Metalious' 1956 novel Peyton Place and Peyton Place 1957 film : Phoenecia - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia : Pig-Symbol (Alabama) - SNL Weekend Update : Pleasantville 1998 film : Pleasantville - Christopher Heath Wellman's nonfiction A Theory of Succession, p. 11 : Plotinus - David Lodge's novel Changing Places : Pluto (North Dakota) - Louise Erdich's novel A Plague of Doves : Push (Nevada) - Push, Nevada 2002 ABC television series starring Scarlett Chorvat Q : Quivira and Cíbola (Seven cities of gold) R : River City - Philip Wylie's novel Tomorrow! (Beyond Armageddon) : Riverton (Ohio) - Fit Town Fat Town episode of News Readers with Louis La Fonda S :Sacremende (California) - "Hand to God" episode of television series Arrested Development, March 6, 2005 : Salvation City (Indiana) - Sigrid Nunez's novel Salvation City : Santa Mira (California) - Invasion of the Body Snatchers book and film : Sea Haven - The Truman Show 1998 film : Seever City (Iowa) - Premier episode of Warehouse 13, Syfy Channel, July 9, 2009 : Silent Hill(West Virginaia)- Silent Hill and Silent Hill Revelations. : Slippage City - "Slippage City," a short story in Fred Hoyle's collection Element 79 : Springfield, USA (Cobra Command base) - GI Joe toy line and films : Sunnydale (California) - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 'television series : ''Switchcreek (Tennessee) - Daryl Gregory's novel '''The Devil's Alphabet T : Tannersville (New York) revealed as fictional in Richard Russo's novel Bridge of Sighs : Teller Nuclear Research Facility (New Mexico) - Kevin J. Anderson's Ground Zero, an X Files novel : Tendonville (Illinois) - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship : Tetropolis - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Threestep' (Georgia) - Mary Helen Stefaniak's novel The Cailiffs of Baghdad, Georgia : Todos Santos (California) - Larry Niven's Oath of Fealty : Transportation Estates North (Wisconsin) - Gordon Dickson's novel The Space Swimmers V : Vettsburg (Missouri) - Daniel Quinn's novel After Dachau : Vineland (California) - Thomas Pynchon's novel Vineland W : Walden Two - B.F. Skinner's novel Walden Two : Wayward Pines (Idaho) - Blake Crouch's novel Pines : West Hall (Vermont) - Jennifer McMahon's The Winter People: A Novel : Wildgrove (Vermont) - James Morrow's novel This is the Way the World Ends : Wilhelmina (Georgia) - My Name is Khan 2010 film : Wormwood (Nevada) - David Oppegaard's novel Wormwood, Nevada : Wrinkled Bluffs - David Sedaris' novel Naked, brief reference p. 156 Z : Zeneth (Winnmac state) - Sinclair Lewis's novels